Entrevista a un campeon
by Alan.Zotz-Escorpion
Summary: Llego a la sima de su vida como entrenador, ahora su rostro esta en todos lados, pero el mundo quiere saber mas de el que es lo que contara de su vida?


**Hola amigos me extrañaron? espero que si en fin estoy de regreso y con muchas cosas nuevas con las cuales planeo bombardearlos hoy para poderme concentrar en mis exámenes finales y ya no tener esa espinita de querer publicar asi que prepárense para los fics...**

* * *

**Entrevista a un campeón**

Programa único:

- Bien hoy en nuestro programa tenemos toda una personalidad del mundo pokemon, este hombre después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo logro colocarse en la sima del mundo pokemon, es un hombre maravilloso con mucho corazón y con una hermosa alma que toca a todos, si así es ¡hoy! ¡Aquí en pokevison! ¡Ash Ketchum!

Desde atrás del escenario salió un hombre de una fuerte complexión vistiendo unos zapatos cafés, pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camisa azul marino abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, con una cadena que traía colgando un dije de una gota, camino hasta llegar con la hermosa mujer que lo había presentado y se sentó en el sillón junto a ella - Hola, hola buenas noches

- Hola ¡Ash Ketchum señoras y señores! - El público aplaudió sin parar hasta unos segundos después - Bien ahora si, hoy lo tenemos en exclusiva para ustedes y para mí, así que bienvenido Ash Ketchum

Ash sonrió y froto sus manos algo nervioso – Muchas gracias

- Bien Ash ¿te puedo decir Ash?

Ash sonrió algo apenado - Claro que sí, ahora sí que díganme como quieran

- Bien en ese caso Ash...

- _¡Papacito!_ - Se escuchó el grito de una de las chicas del público

Ash sonrió y volteo al público levantó la mano y saludo - ¡Mamacita! - Grito provocando la emoción entre las chicas - Jaja

La mujer sonrió antes de iniciar su entrevista - Muy bien, parece que ahí te siguen verdad

- Pues si eso parece jaja

- Bueno Ash seguimos, dime ¿cómo te sientes de estar en la sima de tu carrera como entrenador?

- Bueno Elizabeth

- Ahí dime Eli

Ash sonrió - Ok Eli, pues la verdad es que me siento muy contento pues este fue el sueño de toda mi vida y pues estarlo viviendo es... Bueno la verdad que es increíble - En las pantallas detrás de ellos, aprecian imágenes de un Ash más joven cargando la copa de Kanto, frente a los miembros del alto mando, cargando la antorcha de la liga y mas.

Elizabeth miro sus tarjetas de preguntas - Y dime, tengo entendido que casi todo el tiempo tienes gente que te está retando incluyendo a los mismos miembros de la elit

Ash masajeo su barbilla con su dedo índice - Pues si, la verdad es que recién la semana pasada estuve en Hoen porque me pidieron que fuera a una conferencia y en cuanto salí ya había muchísimos entrenadores afuera que me rodeaban pidiéndome un autógrafo y batallas

- ¿Y tú siempre aceptas?

- Pues sí, siempre que hay oportunidad yo acepto encantado

- ¿Y acaso no es cansado?

- Pues no la verdad es que como es lo que me apasiona pues no se me hace cansado, que claro si llega un momento en el que llego exhausto porque hay ocasiones en las que llego no muy tarde, pero sí muy agotado

Eli puso su mano sobre su brazo - Y como le haces para verte tan bien

Ash sonrió algo apenado - Pues el entrenamiento me mantienen en condición, pero hay algo más que me mantiene

- ¿A si? ¿Y que es esa maravilla?

Ash sonrió de una forma muy especial - Pues que estoy enamorado

Todo el público se emocionó - Woooo

- Jajaja pues si yo digo que es eso

- Si, suelo provocar ese efecto en los hombres

- Si verdad jaja

Eli lo miro con un brillo en los ojos - Como todos sabrán Ash Ketchum está casado y no con cualquier mujer sino que la mera, mera, Misty la maestra de pokemon de agua que es sucesora de Lorelei ¿no es así?

Ash asintió - Exactamente

- Dime ¿Cuántos años tienen de casados?

- Llevamos 7 años de casados - Contesto mostrando una auténtica sonrisa

Eli lo miro curiosa - Wow 7 ¿y qué tal?

- Pues yo cada vez estoy más enamorado, más feliz y hace tan sólo 4 años que nuestra felicidad se hizo más grande

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque fuimos bendecidos con nuestro primer hijo

Eli sonrió y asintió - Cierto el maestro pokemon ya es padre, es increíble

- Eso digo yo

- Bueno, pero vamos por partes, porque tú me dices que tu realmente viajas y pues así como ahora hay muchas mujeres que te rodean y que quieren pues ya sabes un besito ¿cómo es que tú le haces para quitártelas de encima? siendo el caballero que eres y tan caritativo digo porque a quien sea que este cerca tu les ayudas no importa quién o de donde sea tu estas dispuesto a ayudar ¿Cómo le haces para evitarte ese tipo de problemas?

- Bueno pues, te diré que a pesar de todo y de todas las mujeres que bueno me siguen yo nunca, nunca me e aprovechado ni permitido algo así y no solo por mi imagen sino también por mi familia, ya que tengo una esposa maravillosa que siempre está a mi lado entonces no necesito de más yo soy feliz con esa única mujer que acepto estar a mi lado

El público aplaudió las palabras del maestro pokemon, mientras que Eli preparaba la siguiente pregunta – Ahora antes de seguir cuéntanos ¿cómo fue que inicio este sueño de ser maestro pokemon?

Ash sonrió apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, inclinándote hacia enfrente y entre lazando las manos - Bueno la verdad es que mi padre fue entrenador pokemon, mi mamá me contaba acerca de lo que le llego a pasar

Eli quedo impresionada - ¿Tu padre fue entrenador?

- Así es, la verdad no me sorprende que no sepas mucho de él, ya que murió joven tras haber ganado un campeonato de una región lejana

- Entiendo

Ash asintió, su rostro reflejo su sentir al recordar a su padre, era un sentimiento de orgullo mezclado con melancolía, pero volvió a sonreír - Y mientras crecía mi sueño era salir al mundo a ser un entrenador pokemon, mi mamá me apoyaba y hasta la fecha

- Entonces desde muy pequeño estabas decidido ser el mejor

- Si, muchas veces veía los campeonatos por televisión tratando de descubrir los secretos de los participantes, es gracioso la verdad nunca los descubrí jaja

Eli sonreía al ver al entrenador con esa honestidad - Sorprendente y dinos ¿Cómo fue el inicio de tu viaje?

Ash se quedó pensando - Has oído las historias en las que el héroe sale a iniciar su viaje de una manera heroica avanzando rumbo a la puesta del sol

- ¡Sí!

- Pues ese no fue mi caso, jaja para empezar me levanté tarde, porque la noche anterior me desvele de la emoción que tenía por iniciar mi viaje

- ¡¿Enserió?! - Pregunto Eli sorprendida

- Si, se me hizo tan tarde que fui a recoger a mi pokemon en pijama

- Wow, por cierto tengo entendido que tu primer pokemon fue pikachu, supongo que la razón es lo que nos contabas, el haber llegado tarde

- Si, la verdad es que durante mucho tiempo yo también lo creí hasta que me di cuenta que así como muchas cosas en mi vida era el destino el que me estaba guiando

Eli entendió a lo que Ash se refería – ¿Y después?

Ash se rio al recordar el inicio de su viaje para así poderlo contar – Pues fue muy gracioso ya que mi mejor amigo pikachu no me obedecía, es más ni si quiera quería viajar conmigo

- ¿Enserio? Pero si cada que ustedes salen a la batalla se puede ver la conexión entre ustedes ¿Cómo fue que eso cambio al tener un inicio tan agrio?

Ash se acercó a la orilla del sillón – Pues déjame contarte que ese mismo día tras una discusión que no me llevo a nada termine jalando a pikachu porque nunca y hasta la fecha le ha gustado estar en su pokebola, así que al no ganar nada trate de atrapar a un pokemon sin que me ayudara pikachu

- ¿Y cómo le hiciste?

- Pues a la manera antigua le lance una roca a un spearow

- ¿Y funciono?

Ash apretó los labios – Pues más o menos, la verdad es que terminamos siendo perseguidos por una parvada spearows que nos terminaron llevando hasta un río caímos en la cascada, yo abrace a pikachu para mantenerlo a salvo

- Wow y cómo fue que salieron de ahí

- Pues ahí fue cuando conocí a mi esposa que claro en ese momento, eso no ni tan siquiera paso por mi cabeza que ella iba a ser la elegida para mi

Eli se quedó intrigada – ¿Pero cómo?

- Pues resulta que justo ese día ella se encontraba pescando en ese mismo río precisamente y pues cuando la corriente me estaba jalando yo me sujete de su señuelo y ella me saco del agua

Eli quedo impresionada – Increíble ¿Y luego?

- Pues nada que sin querer la ate a mí para siempre

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues es que los spearows aún nos perseguían y pikachu estaba lastimado así que tome prestada su bicicleta para llegar al centro pokemon, pero en el camino comenzó una tormenta caímos de la bicicleta y al defendernos uno de los rayos de pikachu destrozaron la bicicleta y desde ese momento ella me siguió con el pretexto de que le pagara la bicicleta

- Sorprendente eso sí que es obra del destino, ¿Pero entonces tú conoces a tu mujer desde los 10?

Ash asintió – Si así es, desde ese entonces

- Wow y se casaron a los 19 y 4 años después ella resulta embarazada

- Si así fue precisamente

- Y bueno entonces se casaron jóvenes, pero llevan una rutina bastante exigente con un hijo dime ¿sigues viendo a tu mujer con los mismos, ósea igual de apasionada, sexy trayente?

Ash sonrió dejando ver un ligero sonrojo – Si de hecho la vea aún más sexy y bueno… – Solo rio de manera nerviosa

- Y dinos ambos estando tan altos con eventos, batallas, etc. ¿No han tenido problemas?

Ash se rasco el cuello – Pues déjame decirte que en un principio fue difícil, porque ya era de que tanto ella como yo pues regresábamos agotados de todo y pues luego no podíamos convivir como quisiéramos, hubo un momento en el que si nos causó un conflicto así que decidimos hacer un esfuerzo extra para que a pesar de todo pudiéramos estar juntos, disfrutarnos y poder bueno pues mantener viva la relación, gracias a eso lo logramos y seguimos juntos, que de todos modos aún hay muchas cosas que faltan por recorrer, pero estoy seguro que siempre vamos a estar juntos

Una vez más las palmas fueron para Ash y sus palabras que cautivaron a todos – Y dime ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste por primera vez cuando estuviste en un estadio de una autentica liga?

Ash masajeo su barbilla – Pues muchos nervios la adrenalina empezaba a correr por mis venas y el cuerpo lo tenía tenso, porque esa primera vez fue increíble, es que había muchísima gente y contra los que me enfrente eran conocidos así que todos los apoyaban a ellos, mientras que yo solo tenía a mi mujer en ese tiempo mi amiga Misty y a Brock apoyándome, así que ya te imaginaras

- Pues si debió haber sido muy complicado, ahora sobre tu hijo te hemos visto por todo Kanto con tu hijo, en batallas, en eventos, en tiendas, siempre con el,dinos ¿Qué se siente ser padre?

- Maravilloso es una de mis mayores alegrías que he tenido, mi mama esta fascinada con esto de ser abuela, mi esposa no se diga y yo huy me encanta traerlo conmigo, mi familia es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida

Eli sonrió fascinada de la respuesta - ¿Y cuándo encargas la niña?

- Jajaja no sé yo espero que pronto porque mi esposa también ya quiere que tengamos otro, pero por el momento estamos esperando un poco más, así que ojala y si sea pronto

Eli lo miraba fascinada – Dime ahora vamos con algo más profundo ¿Cómo fue que pediste a Misty que se casara contigo?

Ash se rasco la nuca y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás – Pues veras nosotros siempre desde antes de siquiera ser novios hemos sido muy celosos tanto el uno del otro entre las tantas ocasiones en las que nos peleamos por eso mismo por celos, habíamos decidido salir para platicar sobre lo que había pasado

- ¿Qué fue?

Ash apretó la boca al no tener un grato recuerdo de eso – Por un percance con un chico que no dejaba de andar detrás ella, bueno yo me encele y terminamos peleando al final de todo ella y yo decidimos salir para platicar, durante todo ese tiempo no cruzamos palabra, hasta que llegamos a un aparador donde encontramos un smoking y un vestido de novia, el cual después de verlo yo le dije: **Cásate conmigo, Ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida y se lo volví a pedir, aun sorprendida me contesto: ****_Si claro casémonos_**

- Enserio, pero tú sí que estás loco por ella dime ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

Con una sonrisa pícara Ash se dispuso a contestar – Todo, si yo te contara…

Eli se quedó boquiabierta – Pues cuenta

- No, no perdería encanto, mira además de eso es que ella es lo mejor para mí y yo soy lo mejor para ella, ella me apoyo desde que inicie, mucho antes de siquiera ser novios,ella siempre me apoyo y ese amor que nos profesamos desde antes de tan siquiera enterarme de que la amaba aun nos mantiene juntos

Eli sonrió muy contenta de todo lo que le había contado - Claro, ahora cuéntanos ¿cómo fue que lograste tu tan ambicionado título?

Ash sonrió y se sobo la barbilla – Bueno pues eso fue muy curioso, ya que yo me encontraba en Unova participando por segunda vez, así que después de participar logre ganar ese torneo que fue mi tercer trofeo ya que por fin había vencido en Hoen y Sinnoh , en fin después de eso decidí regresar a Kanto a mi casa donde me recibieron mi mama, el profesor Oak y en ese momento Misty que era mi novia, hable con ellos para comentarles mi idea de volver a participar en el campeonato de la liga de Kanto para después enfrentar al alto mando

- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

- Pues me apoyaron y me animaron, así que me dedique a entrenar, ya que yo ya tenía las medallas tan solo tuve 4 meces para prepárame así que todos los días me dedique a entrenar como loco, acompañado de mi novia y mis pokemon fue una experiencia bastante fuerte, pero valió la pena, después de eso entre al torneo, llegue hasta la final fue muy difícil realmente mis pokemon y yo nos esforzamos mucho, pero tras ese esfuerzo llegamos a la sima

- Pero creí que llegar a la sima para ti había sido convertirte en el líder de la elit

- Pues no, mi mayor meta había sido ganar ese torneo y fue en ese momento en que llegue a la sima

Eli guardo las tarjetas y miro a Ash – Bueno para terminar con la entrevista quiero que sepas que siempre había sido tu fan y ahora te admiro eres un gran hombre espero que tu vida y tu destino te siga guiando hasta donde te tenga que llevar muchas gracias Ash

- No muchas gracias a ti, espero que me sigas invitando y tal vez pronto pueda venir con mi esposa y mi hijo ¿Te parece?

- Claro estaremos muy contentos de que vengan esto fue pokevision nos vemos gracias hasta pronto.

* * *

**Bueno como ven este fue uno que me se me ocurrio después de ver las entrevistas de unos artistas que me gustan asi que espero les guste y ahora a lo que sigue...**


End file.
